


Feels Like Home.

by sourbunnywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Caring, Caring Derek, Caring Lydia, Caring Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Stiles, Cutesy, Dates, Dating, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy, Love, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, OT3, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Power Couple, Power Trio, Random & Short, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbunnywolf/pseuds/sourbunnywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random things that Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and Stiles Stilinski love, and enjoy about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home.

Wolves used all their senses, for everything they did. Even if they don’t realize it, or are so used to what they are, it’s like second nature to them. They usually use all their senses for comfort, as well. Especially after a bad day, or they just wished to be with the one they care about.

So when Derek is sitting on the ground reading, the hand not holding the book would be absentmindedly stroking Lydia’s hair, and every so often Derek’s nostrils would flare, and he would take in her scent. The one that was mixed with everything that made Stiles, Stiles. He was laying against Lydia’s stomach, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric of her dress, and every so often, he would trace patterns with his fingers, or move the side of his face against Lydia.

That was a habit he had picked up from spending time with Derek, and any other wolf he was in the presence of. It wasn’t like Stiles really wanted to mark Lydia, however if there was a wolf, then they would know that she was his. Well, his and Derek’s. They had a special arrangement, the three of them.

Stiles had become close to Derek, who in turn became closer to Lydia. Stiles and Lydia were like a packaged deal, not that Derek really minded, he secretly enjoyed the small piles that they would make together. He liked having to share his bed, and they would all have to press themselves as closely together as possible. Not that Derek would ever admit that out loud, but he didn’t have to, Lydia would look up at him with her knowing gaze, and the smallest upturning of her lips. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t have a need to.

Stiles, on the other hand, was a whole different matter. He constantly questioned Derek, and that would merit the most amusing reactions between the two. Lydia enjoyed watching those two sometimes; they would argue, like a married couple, and then Derek would reluctantly -- more like willingly -- prove to Stiles that he did in fact enjoy their little cuddle piles. In most cases, Lydia would sit on the couch to watch them, get a book, and flick her gaze over to them every once in a while, however, in most cases, both Stiles and Derek would beckon her over, and then they would spend the day, or the rest of the evening in bed, cuddling.

Derek would do those wolf things, like nose Stiles’ neck, or rub his cheek against Lydia. He always liked being in the middle, or they would all take turns. Being in the middle meant that Derek was able to have his two favourite people closest to him, being able to mix their scents together, and fall asleep. He couldn’t sleep properly unless one, or both of them were in his bed.

Some nights, Stiles would be with his father, so he had Lydia all to himself. She made sure he knew that her mother wasn’t often home, so she was more than happy to spend the night with him, and Lydia was fascinated by Derek. He too had a beautiful exterior, but his mind was sharp, and he was intelligent; not as intelligent as her, because not many were, but Derek was close. Stiles was close to their level as well, that was perhaps why they always tended to group together. Something about those two men magnetized Lydia over to them, no matter where they were.

Even in their darkest hour, they always found their home in each other’s arms, their fingers connecting, skimming, or soothing over naked flesh. That’s how they found solace, it wasn’t about sex, it was about the feel of skin, on skin. There were no barriers, nothing to stop them from becoming intoxicated in each other, comforted from being close. Nothing else mattered in those moments, it was just the sound of heartbeats, breathing, and declarations of whispered confessions.

And then there were those moments when they did get lost in one another, and Derek couldn’t help but mark their skin, showing everyone else that they belonged to him. Stiles and Lydia would wear matching blushes when asked about them, yet they would never cover them up, because it was an insult to their lover. No matter how tough Derek acted, he had a soft side, which he only showed to a very select few.

                                                                                             ---

The colours of the  forest reminded Derek of Lydia’s eyes, and warm honey, and wine of Stiles’. He was the warmth that spread through his body, those eyes could melt the iciest of hearts, and the thing about Stiles was that he didn’t even realize it. He was all limbs, and awkward movements, but when the darkness came, both Lydia and Derek would watch those eyes, and see the world hidden in their depths. They had that warmth that could make you forget everything else, they could make you feel like you were the only one. Everything would be okay, just as long as you could look into Stiles’ eyes, and listen to him tell you he would be there to keep you safe.

You wouldn’t think that Stiles could be the protector, he had lanky limbs, and stumbled over nothing, however that’s what made him the perfect one to keep you safe. Derek had bulk, so everyone expected him to win all the fights, and keep watch over Stiles, and Lydia, but they knew Stiles would die before he let anything happen to the people he loved.

Of course, not every day was full of danger, there were the days when Lydia had had enough, and she decided that this day would be one of leisure, and enjoyment. That’s when she would look at Derek, and Stiles while thinking up something to do, which didn’t take too long. That didn’t bode well with the boys, because when her face brightened, they perked twin brows at the petite girl in front on them. They couldn’t say no to her, after she put music on, especially with the way she was moving around them coaxing them to dance with her.

The surprising thing was they both weren’t bad dancers, they all moved in perfect harmony to the beat of the song, and in sync to Lydia, who was in the middle of them both; her front to Stiles, and her back to Derek, but every once in a while, they would switch. Stiles used this opportunity to touch every inch of skin, he could get his fingers against. He was always the touchy-feely one, like if he stopped, these two people would somehow get away from him. How could two perfect creatures, such as these ever love him? They did though, and they showed, and told him every time he needed to know. Which was all the time, not that they minded. How could you not love someone like Stiles?

They could continue one with this whole song, and dance. Telling each other all the things they love about each other, but there were certain things that did that that spoke louder than words, like how Lydia would bring curly fries to Stiles, even though she thought they were too greasy, or cooking Derek a homemade meal, cleaning the loft, or even bringing him a few things to decorate his place with. How Derek would growl when he saw a threat, how he bought Lydia the latest book on her favourite topics, or how he would let Stiles touch him, and have his way with him, even if all he wanted to do was brood alone.

Now Stiles wouldn’t bring Lydia flowers, because it would make her sad to watch the petals die, so he wrote her the most cheesy poetry, brought her chocolates, and take her on nice dates. Sometimes Derek would take Lydia out on dates, too sometimes Stiles, or sometimes they would all go together as a trio. Nobody felt left out, because they always found a way to connect to each other.

Another thing that both Stiles and Lydia enjoyed was wearing Derek’s clothes, it made them feel better to have his smell of them, however Lydia would also wear Stiles’ clothes, especially to bed. Sometimes when Lydia would go over to the loft, it would drive Derek crazy, how he smelled like him, but also of Stiles. He loved how it would cling to her skin, like a second skin. You would never know, but Derek was slightly possessive over his two mates, and when the scent had faded, or the clothing had gotten washed, he would make sure to get himself all over Lydia and Stiles, to re-mark his scent.

How could you explain to outsiders what it was like? It was hard to put into words, but there was something that they could compare it to; fire, and ice. Stiles would heat Derek up, Lydia would cool him down, and the same with Lydia. Stiles would always run hot, and Derek cooler. even with him being a werewolf. But when Stiles, and Derek were together with Lydia, it was like an inferno, and that is the way they all liked it. They liked the way Derek had this hidden passion underneath that stoic exterior, or how Stiles could move in such a way that wasn't really known to most people; at first he fumbled, and was his normal awkward self, but once he learned those little spots, then he would use them against his lovers, in such a way that would drive them crazy. It even surprised Derek, how Lydia and Stiles could get him so close to the edge, he had to brace himself against the bed, which soon enough they had to replace with something a little more sturdier. 

Sooner, or later however, they would have to begin taking precautions, or have *that* talk, so they wouldn't have any surprises. Both Lydia, and Derek needed some time before they settled down, but when the time came they fully commited to having mini versions of the three of them running around.


End file.
